1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-104093 describes a vehicle seat provided with a circular disk shaped rotation portion (cushion portion) at a central portion of a seat cushion. The rotation portion is rotated in order to assist an occupant with entering the vehicle and exiting the vehicle.
However, in the vehicle seat described in JP-A No. 2003-104093, when the rotation portion rotates in a seated state of an occupant on the seat cushion, the thighs of the occupant rub against non-rotating portions of the seat cushion. Namely, in the vehicle seat described in JP-A No. 2003-104093, smooth rotation of the rotation portion is impeded due to the thighs of the occupant rubbing against the non-rotating portions of the seat cushion.